The present disclosure relates to a vehicle infotainment system and, more particularly, to a system and method to organize and display channels for a satellite radio or other type of media.
Vehicles often include various systems such as infotainment and navigation systems. A user typically interfaces with such systems via a vehicle head unit located in a dashboard of a vehicle cabin. The infotainment system often includes services such as AM, FM, satellite radio, and other media.
While AM and FM have fixed operational frequencies set by the FCC, satellite radio (XM, Sirius, etc.) does not. XM, for example, has a fixed set of 384 tunable service identifiers that can be broadcast to receivers. A channel number (e.g., Channel 34 Lithium Radio) is assigned to a specific tunable service identifier. The channel number is the user facing channel indicator for the corresponding service indicator. Channel numbers can be from 0-999 but not every channel number necessarily has a corresponding service identifier.